Wish Upon A Dog Star
by Prium
Summary: 'He left me too... Why did he have to leave me too...' Harry remembers that day in the Department of Mysteries, and his godfather's death. 'I'll always love him. He'll be in my heart, and in my dreams. And... I'll never forget our time together, however short it may have been. He was family.' Live on in the stars, Padfoot! Outshine them all... 2015 Christmas Special - One-Shot.


It was a cold night. The stars shown brightly in the sky. 'The Chosen One' was sitting in the front lawn of #4 Privet Drive, next to the perfectly trimmed hedges, next to the perfectly blooming flowers, in the perfectly cut grass. And yet, even among such perfections, things were anything but perfect. In his world, at least.

' _Why did you have to leave, Sirius?_ ' He pondered, ' _First it was Cedric, now you. Who next?_ '

A frosty gale swept through the air. Harry shivered. The Dursleys were safe and sound in their perfect little world. They never had to experience this pain; my pain.

' _The ones that love us... never really leave us. And you can always find them... in here.'_ Here, Harry put his hand on his chest, above his heart, where Sirius' cold hand had touched so long ago. And yet, he had done more than simply physically touch his heart. Sirius was family. ' _He would always be in his heart_ ', Harry decided, ' _Just like his parents._ ' He smiled, slightly, but it was quickly lost in the bitterness of his mind; That thought had only made things hurt so much more. A single tear rolled down his cheek, that splashed into the ground. And then another. And one more after than. But no more came, as he had already cried up all he could, hours ago.

If anyone were to look into Harry Potter's eyes at that moment, they would see viridian eyes, misted in pain; haunted even. A look that shouldn't belong on someone so young. But then again, he had never really been a child.

' _The Dursleys made sure of that._ ' He thought, bitterly.

Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to be like this. He sat up. ' _I wish you were here..._ ' He tilted his head back, staring at the distant stars and constellations in the inky blackness. ' _Leo, Pegasus, Orion..._ ' He mused. Looking at the dog star in the distance, which Sirius was named for, he wondered how far away it was. Probably millions of miles, in the empty darkness.

' _How fitting._ ' He smiled sadly. ' _They were both so far away..._ '

"I wish you were here, Sirius", He whispered, "I wish we could be together, with mum and dad, and just relax. I wish I could be just Harry. I wish I could be happy..."

But, he knew this would not be the case. He would still be the chosen one. He would still have to defeat Voldemort. He would never be "Just Harry."

' _Don't mope around because I died, Pup,_ ' A voice that sounded suspiciously like his godfather said, in his mind, ' _You should relax. Play some Quidditch, eat some candy, get a girlfriend. Merlin knows you need one._ '

He smiled, a genuine smile, albeit still sad one. Of course Sirius would think that. You'd think he would be more... _serious_ after all that time in Azkaban. Though he never did take after the homophone of his name.

Looking at Sirius' namesake one last time, he walked back inside the house, careful to make sure everything was silent as to keep everyone else asleep. He did not need to Dursley's to awaken and ruin this moment.

If anyone were to look at the night sky at that particular moment, they would see the dog star seemingly shine brighter in the night sky. _Trick of the eyes?_

If anyone were to see Sirius in the afterlife, they would see his sudden smile of happiness. _Life after death?_

And, if anyone were to see Harry that moment...

...They would realize he slept peacefully that night. _To be a child?_

One less burden rested on his shoulders.

* * *

Years later, when the dark lord had been vanquished, when things were peaceful, and all was well - as well as they could get - the Dylan's would always wonder why there was a dog flower in their front yard, the one imperfection in the many perfections around it, and yet it was still perfect; in it's own way.

It glowed in the moonlight.

Little Terry Dylan smiled, watching out the window, not knowing why.

* * *

 **This was just a short one-shot idea I had during Christmas time, when families get together and celebrate; while poor Harry never had a real Christmas. (At least during this time in the books) I always wished that Sirius could play a bigger part in the books; to be the father Harry needed. He really needed one. Hope you all enjoy a little Harry angst, and have a Merry Christmas!**

 _ **~Desantog**_


End file.
